


Ventus Is My Favorite Word

by magicallydeliciousluckychackrams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicallydeliciousluckychackrams/pseuds/magicallydeliciousluckychackrams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas is a foster kid with a bad attitude, a sweet heart, and a dark past. After becoming fostered by the Hiroshi family, he falls in love with their oldest son; Ventus. But Vanitas had no idea what type of heartbreak came along with that very special boy and the same goes with Ventus. </p>
<p>(( Sorry if the summary sucks, but at least try reading it, please? XD Boy x boy. Don't like, don't say I didn't warn ya. x3 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventus Is My Favorite Word

**Introduction**

_Flashback_

_I scampered desperately through my parents garden, trying to get away from the black creatures that were chasing after me. I panted heavily and screamed as one of them grabbed my leg and started pulling me towards the others. I couldn't get away, I couldn't move, I couldn't even see anything. Everything was being lathered in darkness, and I couldn't do anything about it._

_Suddenly, I saw branch like streams of darkness shoot of my body, sending earthquakes of pain through my small body. I screamed and flailed my legs and arms, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't see my parents or hear them and the pain started to blur my vision._

_"MOM!!! DAD!!"  I called out just to see if they would respond, and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. More and more fear was building up inside of me and I tried to be as strong as I possibly could_ befor _e I burst out into tears. They weren't responding, and I was all alone, left with only the sounds of the creatures tearing open my chest and the pain of the darkness that was shooting out of it._

_Suddenly, I heard my mother and father screaming, "Vanitas!!!" but just barely._

_"Mom..? Dad..?"_    _I tried to respond, and even tried getting up but it was too late._

_Through the darkness, I saw my mom and dad drop to the ground, and the darkness that was shooting out of me, went uncontrollably spiraling towards them._

_"MOM, DAD GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I tried warning them but they wouldn't budge. The darkness started tearing at their flesh and blood started spilling out everywhere onto the dirt. They both started to turn an ominous black color. I started pleading for help from someone, anyone. I just wanted to save my mom and dad from myself. But it was too late. I was too late._

_The darkness began to tear apart my parents hearts, and soon, they had both transformed into the ominous black creatures that were still ripping apart my flesh. I began to sob and shake violently. My parents were gone. I lost the will to fight back. And then, what seemed to be my whole world, went black._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heartbeat**

 

The sky was especially gloomy and covered in dark ominous clouds that morning. I sat impatiently in the waiting room of the foster system building, anticipating my name to be called, even though I knew I would just get pissed off by the receptionists voice. Days like that always made the memories flash back. I was only five years old when it happened. 

And I hadn't felt my heart beat since.

 

 "Vanitas Yamanashi?"

"..."

"Please enter Room 3. Your Temporary Parents are here to meet you~"

"Why call em' parents if they're just temporary..." I growled irritably and crossed my arms. I was known as the foster systems "attitude problem." Or at least that's what they called me. But I had a lot of things to be angry about, like the fact that I had already been sent to and from 3 foster homes that week. Nobody really wanted me, and I never blamed them. And maybe I didn't want them to want me either. 

I silently walked past the now shivering receptionist and into the pukey green colored hallways, trying to find Room 3. Suddenly, I felt something warm knock into me roughly. 

"Watch where you're going asshole-" Before I could even think about what I was saying, a boy that looked about my age stood before me whimpering. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he bowed politely but shakily to apologize. All i could do was stare; This kid was the most gorgeous and god-like being I had ever laid my eyes own. He had this absolutely beautiful shade of silky ash blonde hair that almost seemed gravity defiant, and the brightest cerulean eyes to ever exist. 

"S-Sorry..." He managed to whisper out and then nervously strolled right past me. It was as if I were frozen in time and the only thing I could do was continue to stare as he walk off towards who knows where. 

_H-He was gorgeous..._

After realizing what I had just mentally commented, I slapped myself in the face and shook my thoughts away. "Pull yourself together..." I mumbled to myself and _finally_ found my destination. Upon reaching for the brass nob, an earthquake of fear rumbled inside of me. What if the people behind that door were like the rest of my foster "parents"..? Some sent me back right away, but others... Let's just say they used me to their own advantage, whether they knew about my power or not. 

I gathered together all the courage and inner strength I could muster before swiftly turning the door nob and subconsciously slamming the door open. To my own surprise, there was a strong built brunette man sprawled out in a wooden chair and a slender blue haired woman smiling sweetly at me. They definitely didn't seem as if they were the type of people that would hurt or use me. But... I couldn't trust them. I couldn't trust anyone. 

"Oh hello! You must be Vanitas. My name is Aqua." The blue haired woman spoke out before the man could even part his lips and giggled softly into one of her gloved hands. She seemed really polite and proper, but not prissy. She kind of reminded me of my own mother in more ways than one. 

"Oh um... Yeah... It's nice to meet you Aqua..." I responded awkwardly. 

"The name's Terra~" The man finally got out and outstretched his hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you sir..." I tried to be as polite as possible and shook Terra's hand. For some reason, I wanted to act like a total complete ass, but something was stopping me. I didn't know if it was the smiles on those people's faces or just some type of brain damage from the kid I had ran into earlier, but it was starting to piss me off. 

"Tell us about yourself! Do ya got any hobbies?" Terra asked with a grin.

. . .

I spoke very bluntly with Terra and Aqua. I only responded with yes and no for every question that they asked me, and if I had to speak I spoke very little. I didn't want to get comfortable considering I didn't even want to be there. Besides, I had to keep my guard up. Tensely, I straightened up my posture and twiddled my thumbs. I was kind of stuck on what to do since Aqua and Terra were so "nice." But I would figure something out. 

"How about you meet our son Ventus?" Terra smirked softly and interrupted my own thoughts, pulling me from my dazed state. 

Thankfully, I nodded hesitantly and stared down at the dark floorboards. Meeting new people wasn't really my kind of thing, but I guessed I would cooperate for once. 

"Ven? Would you come in here please?" Aqua called tenderly and smiled. 

"O-Okay..." I heard a voice call from the other side of the door, and as soon as the person showed them self, my eyes widened. It was the boy from earlier that had bumped into me. I immediately felt the heat rise to my cheeks from embarrassment and twiddled my thumbs even harder than before.

"Vanitas, are you alright?" Aqua asked in that motherly worried tone that all mom's used at one point.

"Y- Yeah. Yeah I'm just great." I responded flatly and continued to stare down at the floor boards.

The shock was just too much for me. I couldn't deal with having to live in the same house with him; Ventus. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. I couldn't help but let his name roll off of my tongue, "Ventus..." I let out in barely a whisper. That name was doing strange things to my head. My whole body felt warmer than usual, and I felt like I wanted to melt into the floorboards, my stomach was doing somersaults, and I just couldn't bring myself to look into those amazing cerulean eyes like I had done earlier.

 

Suddenly, all the warmth that had gathered up inside of me traveled to the place where my nonexistent heart was supposed to be. My eyes widened once again and my lips parted as if I was about to say something or make a noise, but I was completely silent. In fact, the whole room was silent. Not even the air conditioner bothered to interrupt the silence. 

And in that moment, with everybody looking at me with puzzled expressions, I felt my corrupted and darkened black abyss of a heart beat. It beat for the first time in 10 years. That boy, Ventus, had stirred something up inside of me. He had made me feel so different than I had before. I just couldn't explain it. 

My heart continued to beat, and then, everything went black; Just like the night of my parent's death. 

* * *

 

**H** **ope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ If you like it, I'll write more. I need motivation to be able to actually finish it. If not then jump out the window with me and I'll write you a better one. *jumps out a window, puts on some Dave Strider Shades, and casually strolls down the street***


End file.
